


A Twin Disaster

by Thribe



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Incest, R Plus L Equals J, R Plus L Equals J and D, Sibling Incest, This was supposed to be wholesome, Twincest, it's going to be fixed, there's a broken bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 05:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thribe/pseuds/Thribe
Summary: All they had to do was clean the guest room. What could possibly go wrong?





	A Twin Disaster

At first, it had been all well and fine like how it normally was for them. A half a year and there had been minimal to no complications to their activities. Everything had been smooth sailing for them until today.

It all started with a crack.

And a twin bed.

\---

“Jon, will you be able to fix it before dad comes home?”

“Probably not.” He muttered loud enough for Daenerys to hear. “I don’t think we have to worry about dad finding out. Mom and grandmother…” Jon paused, his eyes flitting over to his barely clothed twin, clad only in the shirt he was wearing before they had gotten into this situation. He himself was only wearing his sweatpants. “Are who we have to worry about when they find out.” Biting his tongue between his teeth, Jon looked towards the broken twin bed in one of the guest rooms that they were supposed to get ready for their guests who would be coming over later in the day and staying the night. 

“This is all your fault.” If it were not for Daenery’s tone, Jon would have assumed she was blaming him for this mess. Her sultry tone and the gleam in her eyes told Jon otherwise. “If you didn’t push me and jump on me right after, we wouldn’t have a bed to fix.”

A snort escaped Jon, turning his bare torso towards Daenerys. “And that wouldn’t have happened if you didn’t jump on me the moment I walked through the door. We were supposed to be cleaning.”

This was a disaster that they needed to fix right away before their mom came back and found one of the twin beds in the second guest room broken. On any other day, it would not have been an urgent matter for them, but with their aunt, uncle and cousins visiting and spending the night, the broken bed needed to be mended as soon as possible. 

“The mattress scaffolding is a wreck. It would need to be disassembled and I’d need to get new planks for the scaffolding.” Jon knew there wasn’t enough time for him to leave the house, get the new planks and come back to fix the bed before their parents, grandparents and guests arrived. The amount of time it would take him to get the required materials would probably end up conflicting with the arrival of the rest of the household. “I know we won’t have enough time to run out and grab them before Uncle Ned and Aunt Catelyn arrive.” 

He turned his eyes back to Daenerys, trying to come up with a quick solution to their problem. If their relatives had not been visiting today, none of this would have been a problem for them. “It’s only Robb and Sansa staying in here and I don’t really care if they have to sleep on a broken bed or not.” Daenerys paused, before jumping on her feet and bolting for the door. “Wait right here, I have an idea!” With that, his twin disappeared down the hall. 

Gnawing the inside of his mouth, Jon leaned back on his hands wishing he had been more careful with Dany during their latest session. Looking back on the past six months, he knew they were extremely lucky they hadn’t been found out by their parents, or better yet their grandmother. Knowing how their grandmother would get when she found out, Jon could only hope that it would be later rather than sooner that she discovered the nature of his and Dany’s relationship. 

Jon heard the pattering of footsteps heading towards the guestroom, instantly wondering what idea Dany had come up with that it was readily available to them. 

Daenerys returned much like she had left, in a hurry. Though the only difference was she came back with a stack of their school textbooks high enough that it would be able to support the mattress scaffolding. Casually, Daenerys dropped them right next to where he sat upon the floor with a thud. 

“We’ll just use these to prop it up. We can save fixing it until after Uncle Ned guys leave.” Dany huffed out, immediately crouching down and grabbing one of the larger textbooks. With that one textbook in hand, and pushing the pile closer to the bed, Dany down on all fours. Jon watched as Daenerys stuck her head under the bed frame taking the book and placing it directly below the broken plank.

Jon wasn’t sure if Dany’s method would manage to work successfully, but there wasn’t much else they could really do right now when they had an hour at most.

“I'm pretty sure it won't work as great as you think, Dany.”

“And I don't care. It's only Robb and Sansa staying in here. If one of them happens to make it worse and falls through then that’s even better.” Jon sat back and watched her, hearing murmured words escaping his twin sister. “Jon, can you be useful and pass me the books?”

“Fine.” Scooting a bit closer towards Daenerys, Jon took one of the textbooks and slid it under the bed towards her hands and then he passed another. 

Hearing a car door slam shut, Jon and Daenerys panicked. A slight thud was heard from where Dany was, likely bumping her head on the bed frame.

“Ow. Go check if that’s mom and dad!” Her voice was panicked and Jon instantly got up and went towards the window to check if their parents had returned. Peeking between the blinds, Jon didn’t see any car in their driveway, but rather it was their neighbours returning home from wherever they went. 

Breathing out a sigh of relief, Jon let the crack in the blinds close. “It’s just the neighbours.”

Turning once more back to the bed, Jon halted. Instead of returning to help Dany prop up the planks, Jon’s gaze was once more distracted by an all too familiar sight. With only his shirt on and the lack of panties, Jon’s eyes were instantly drawn to his twin’s arse. His shirt would normally drown her, though it had been drawn up as Dany had stuck her rear up as she angled herself under the bed.

Stalking forward towards his silver-blonde counterpart, Jon pulled the drawstrings of his sweatpants loose. Jon eagerly crouched down behind Daenerys and wrapped his hand around her middle.

“Jon, what are you doing?”

With his hands clasped around her, Jon silently pulled her towards him, drawing her upper half out from under the bed. Leaning over Daenerys who was still on all fours, one of Jon’s hands remained firmly around her middle while the other trailed down to her center. Below him, he felt Daenerys squirm, her rear pressing right up against.

“We need to… fix the bed.” 

“We will… after.” Jon whispered, his lips ghosting over the back of her neck. With the hand that trailed down to her center, Jon easily inserted a finger inside her readily awaiting opening. A sweet little cry escaped his little sister. “You're just as eager as I am to finish where we left off sweet sister.” Her initial response was tightening her thighs around his hand, not willing to let it go. 

“ _ Jon _ .. please.”

Bringing his lips to her ear and inserting a second digit inside Daenerys, Jon hummed, “Please what sister?”

“Fuck me.” Her voice quivered. Jon knew she was just as impatient as he was to continue their earlier tryst. Who was he to deny his sister the pleasure she sought out? After all, it was her to coming to him today before they became occupied by the broken bed in front of them. 

“I will… I promise.” He drawled though he would take his time getting to that point. Daenerys may complain about him not fucking her right away, but hearing her moan and beg was more than enough reason to delay the inevitable for just a few moments longer. Peppering kisses to her neck, Jon increased the pace at which his fingers were pushing inside of her. The hand that had been snaked around her middle trailed down under his shirt that Dany wore before dawdling back up, ghosting across her skin until it found one breast. He took a handful of it, squeezing and massaging it while he continued to plunge his other fingers inside her core.

Pinching her nipple lightly between two of his fingers resulted in a sound he loved to hear. A pleased sound left Daenerys, much to his satisfaction. With his drawstrings already loosened, Jon’s fingers left Daenerys, much to her displeasure if the sound she made was anything to go by, and made quick work of lowering his sweatpants. 

His hand that teased her nipple for a moment left its perch and settled on her hip, with his other hand settled around his cock lining it up with her entrance. Hearing Daenerys’ whimper of want, rearing herself closer to his hardened length, Jon eased himself until he was fully settled inside of her. Letting out a groan that joined Daenerys’ cry, Jon forgot completely about the problem they created by doing something similar earlier. If he could keep himself inside her forever, he would, or at least a thousand years. His hand that was now free lightly slapped a plump cheek before settling upon it and kneading.

“Always so tight sister.” He grunted out, feeling Daenerys grind against him. “Gods…” He pulled out slowly before thrusting back in swiftly. “You’re beautiful…” Once more he repeated his motion, “And mine.” Before she could voice out any complaint about not going faster, Jon picked up his pace, increasing with each thrust. “You’re mine… Dany.” His gaze was settled on her arse, watching it jiggle every time their flesh clapped together. 

A loud choked sob escaped Daenerys, her breathing becoming harsh with each motion. “Jon…” She softly mewled out, arching her back and driving her arse further in the air. With one particularly harsh thrust, a particularly sharp cry escaped her. “So close…”

“Fuck Dany.” Dany’s body was trembling beneath him, her arms losing their strength to support her upright. Jon wrapped an arm around her to keep her body flush against his. His other hand snaked forward, settling on a breast, as Jon leaned his entire body over Dany’s. “I’m getting… close” He grunted out, not once stopping his thrusts. “Where…?”

“Inside me.” The response was quick and demanding as if there was no other option that she would accept. 

Continuing his thrusts, Jon neared his end and Daenerys let out an all too familiar sound indicating she just reached her peak. With a few more thrusts, Jon let himself reach his release as well, letting himself spill inside of his sister. 

\---

“Jon. Daenerys.”

They quickly turned their heads, Daenerys let out a yelp a hid behind Jon. There, in the open doorway, stood their grandmother, Rhaella Targaryen, who had a knowing grin on her features.

Panic ran through Jon, knowing how their grandmother usually was, loving most of the time except when they were in trouble. Almost as scary as their mother, but not quite as much.

“I know you two are trying to keep this under wraps, but do be careful next time.” She was about to leave, but paused for a moment and turned to face them once more. “Your parents will be home in fifteen minutes. Do try and get the bed sorted out.” With those parting words, she left the two Targaryen twins in the guest room which still hadn’t been cleaned.

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a wholesome bed-fixing fic, but alas I was corrupted. I also don't write smut, so yeah. First foray!


End file.
